Et si ça s'était passé autrement
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Dans l'épisode avec l'élémentaire, et si celui-ci avait attaqué Bob et Théo ? Voici ce qui ce serait passé selon moi, sous mon oeil de fangil shippeuse. Léger Théltazard si vous regardez de près.


Maddey : Heyy ! Cet OS sort d'une idée farfelue de mon petit ciboulot de poisson rouge atrophié. Et si l'élémentaire avait été violent ? Et si il avait attaqué Bob et Théo ? Voilà ma petite idée de comment ça aurait pu se passer, le tout sous ma lentille mentale de fangirl shippeuse.  
Attention c'est un léger Théltazard ;)

Je rapelle que Aventures est une série crée par Bazar du grenier et que tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Je ne possède rien, strictement rien, (malheureusement). Ensuite, je ne suis pas rémunérée hein! J'écris ça pour le fun.

NE COPIEZ PAS MON TEXTE ! MERCI !

Bref, **Bonne lecture** ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou à m'envoyer un MP si vous repérez des fautes qui m'auraient échappées.

Au passage ! Si vous cherchez d'autres fics Aventure, on a une fanbase maintenant !

community/Fanbase-d-Aventures/120954/

* * *

 **Et si ça c'était passé autrement...**

Un élémentaire. Et un très gros. Putain de merde. Fuck.

Voilà quelles étaient les nobles et délicates pensées qui emplissaient l'esprit de Théo de Silverberg le Paladin.  
A ses côtés Bob observait ,lui aussi, médusé, l'énorme créature de légendes qui se tenait devant eux.

(Sauf que ça aurait été trop beau si celle-ci avait été pacifique hein ? Puis cette fic n'aurait pas raison d'être. Alors zut.)

Bref, donc, le hasard (et l'auteur aussi) firent que cet élémentaire, voyant l'armure de feu du mage, fut prit d'une rage incontrôlable a la vue de cet élément oppose au sien.  
Il envoya une gigantesque déferlante d'eau sur les deux compagnons, sous le regard horrifié de Grunlek et Shin qui assistaient impuissants a la scène. Le Paladin et le pyromage furent balayés par le torrent et entraînés plus loin, ballottés par les flots tumultueux générés par l'élémentaire.

De l'eau. Trop d'eau. Il lui fallait de l'air ! Utilisant les dernières forces qu'il lui restaient, Théo parvint a enlever son armure de plaque qui l'entraînait par le fond. L'armure coula a pic.  
En deux puissants coups de pieds, il était revenu a la surface. Tant bien que mal, il atteint une berge où il toussa tout ce qu'il put, cherchant a expulser le liquide indésirable de ses poumons.  
"Bob ! Ça va?" appela-t-il d'une voix rauque. Devant l'absence de réponse, le paladin chercha frénétiquement autour de lui le moindre indice de présence de son ami. Ce ne fut que quand il remarqua quelque chose de rouge sous l'eau qu'il lâcha un "MERDE!" peu élégant avant de plongée pour aller sauver le mage.  
Sous l'eau, il arriva tant bien que mal à saisir la main du pyromage. Il le hissa jusqu'à lui et l'agrippa alors à la taille afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. En quelques coups de pieds, il remonta rapidement à la surface alors que ces poumons brûlaient.

Ils percèrent la surface de l'eau avec grand bruit. Théo était inquiet. Bob était inconscient. Avait-il avalé trop d'eau ?Il traina le corps de son ami jusque sur la berge. Là, il chercha frénétiquement un pouls. Sans succès.  
"Nonononon ! Bob t'as pas intérêt a me lâcher ici bordel !" paniqua le normalement calme chevalier.  
Il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Le bouche a bouche.  
Théo fit donc tant bien que mal un CPR a son ami.

Appuyer, souffler, Appuyer, souffler...

Au bout de 6 fois, Théo commençait a désespérer quand soudain, un hoquet secoua le corps de Bob qui cracha une énorme quantité d'eau. Théo sentit un poids se soulever de ses épaules alors qu'il aidait Bob a se redresser pour faciliter l'expulsion de l'eau de son organisme. Le pauvre demi-démon crachait des quantités d'eau astronomiques, si bien que Théo se demandait quelle était la contenance des poumons de Bob.

Il frotta gentiment le dos de celui ci, afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.  
"Théo ? Hoqueta Bob entre deux inspirations hachées. Il était confus et cherchait a se rassurer par la présence de son ami.  
-Je suis la Bob. On est vivant ." sourit Théo

Bob retomba alors dans les pommes, exténué mais rassuré de savoir que Théo était là. Il était donc en sécurité.

"C'est clair que pour un mage de feu t'as pas du aimer ça. " murmura Théo avec un petit rire avant de hisser son camarade sur le dos. Avec une dernière pensée pour sa chère armure qui avait sombré au fond de l'eau avant d'être emportée par le courant et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Théo commença à marcher en remontant le fleuve.

Ainsi, il finirait bien par retomber sur Grunlek et Shin qui devaient déjà être à leur recherche.

Son précieux chargement calé, il se mit en marche.  
Il marcha longtemps. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il déboucha dans une clairière. Exténué, Théo décida de faire une pause. Le courant les avaient entraînés plus loin que prévu...et il n'avait retrouvé ni Grunlek ni Shin...  
Il posa son ami contre un arbre et s'allongea à côté, dos à l'arbre aussi. Il s'assura que Bob était bien calé mais voyant que si il le laissait comme ça, Bob allait souffrir de crampes douloureuses à la nuque, Théo se résigna et cala le mage contre son torse.

 _"Juste quelques minutes.._." se dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer instinctivement son ami contre lui, comme pour le protéger.

Après quelques minutes, Bob repris enfin conscience. Il se souvenait de l'eau. L'eau qui lui emplissait les poumons et qui lui faisait mal. Puis quelqu'un l'avait aidé et il avait entendu quelqu'un lui parler... Théo !

Bob tenta de se redresser avant de réaliser que deux bras puissants le maintenaient contre un torse. Levant les yeux, il réalisa que c'était Théo, qui dormais profondément, trempé.  
Rougissant, Bob se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il se dégager de l'emprise de son ami.  
Un frisson lui rappela soudain qu'il était lui aussi trempé de la tête au pieds et que la seule source de chaleur du coin était bein...Théo.

A cet instant, le marchant de sable (aka l'auteur ici) décida inopinément de passer et Bob se sentit lourd. Envoyant au diable les conséquences, il se blottit a nouveau contre la zone de chaleur la plus proche (soit le torse du Paladin de la lumière) avant de sombrer dans les doux bras de Morphée.

Juste avant de sombrer , il sentit vaguement les bras de son ami se resserrer autour de lui comme s' il était un doudou. Il sourit, et s'abandonna au sommeil.

De leur côté, Shin et Grunlek continuaient de descendre le courant à la recherche de leurs compagnons. Ils avaient le cœur serré à l'idée de les retrouver noyés. Ils cherchaient de tous les cotés. Soudain, Grunlek appela Shin et lui fit signe de s'approcher sans bruit, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
Intrigué, Shin alla voir et ne put retenir un petit sourire au vu de la scène devant eux.

Adossés à un arbre, trempés et blottis l'un contre l'autre, dormaient paisiblement Théo et Bob. Théo avait les bras autour de Bob et le serrait contre lui tel un gros doudou tandis que le pyromage était confortablement blottit contre le torse du paladin. D'un commun accord silencieux, Grunlek et Shin les laissèrent dormir. Car les deux rescapés dormaient d'un sommeil de plomb et semblaient bien installés.  
Et puis, ils étaient tous vivants, c'était le principal. Ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une petite pause avant de reprendre la route.


End file.
